


[fanart] Last train to Aerugo

by monaps



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: fma_big_bang, FMA Big Bang, FMA Big Bang 2014, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaps/pseuds/monaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>also on <a href="http://thxws.tumblr.com/post/81678878175">tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[fanart] Last train to Aerugo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Last Train to Aerugo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414189) by [Zanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/Zanya). 



> also on [tumblr](http://thxws.tumblr.com/post/81678878175)

     

 

 

 

     


End file.
